


Old Tactics

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Sexual Content, humoress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Omi likes to use her old tactics to get what she wants. Chase always gives in, but this time he won't... let's hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a female. Also, her and Chase been marry for a very long time. Yes, Omi became immortal to be with him and they got seven kids.

The midday sunlight shine through the glass ceiling down the hallway giving the tiles to sparkle by the light. The golden frames from the paintings on the walls glow giving a bright orange gold around the paintings. Some of the servants pulls a small curtain over the paintings not to get hit from the sunlight. The bright velvet curtains gave the halls a unique look. The young female walks down the halls passing through large covered paintings and large marble statues not seeming to care the grand beauty of the royal hallway and its glorious structure. The sound of her bare feet hitting against the cold tiles gave a soft echo down the halls. When she walked on the large rugs it made ruffled sounds, but he pace remained the same. The servants cleaning the halls and passing by to do their chores saw their Mistress looking upset wearing a light pastel pink babydoll lingerie. They watched her walking pass by them, “Looks like the lady is pissed off.” One of the male servants mumbles next to a maid holding a basket filled with laundry.

“Oh dear, do you think it’s with the Master?” The maid asked softly watching their Mistress disappear down the hallway to the main dining room.

The Heylin Prince was enjoying a nice big bowl of hot Lao Mang Long soup, which can be pleasant when you past the bitter taste. Then, he got a plate filled with cupcakes, a glass of his favorite wine, and the best part his favorite Evil Décor Magazine the latest edition had arrived. After a very long week of his evil mission to finding major Shen Gong Wu that can stop evil, hunting dragons, very strict training, having that idiotic and fighting that blasted bean. Yes, the week has been very overwhelming and exhausting for him. He realizes that the life of a husband, father, and Ruler of the Heylin Empire is very difficult tasks to juggle. The new life often times leaves him with no sleep at all, and the results are divesting for him. The Great Chase Young had bags under his eyes from the busy week. Also, he never realized that he hadn’t have time for himself, and he’s so pleased with this free time he had.  Stirring his silver spoon in the soup to mix it, he picks it up taking a sip as he enjoyed the silence.

Then, he felt a very unsettling presents in his surroundings, “Grrr.” His ears twitch by a female growled behind him.

“Chase!” He looks over seeing his lovely wife wearing lingerie, and looked very upset with him. Her cheeks were heated, and hazel eyes glaring at him. The years had been kind to her for she had gentle beauty on her face even when she’s upset, though some might say she wasn’t exactly beautiful by her shaved head. Then again, Chase didn’t give a damn by other people’s view on beauty, but his own. He knows his wife; the Fallen Xiaolin Dragon of Water was the most fascinating beings in the world. She was one of the Xiaolin monks to ever defeat him, or is equally powerful as him which he admires so much. Not to mention, she grown to such a lovely woman; decent wide childbearing hips, and round C-cup breasts enough to pleased him. Yes, his loving wife is a gift. It was shocking to find out Omi had been a female all along. To be truthful, he had never cared about her sex; he could’ve had her even as a male. Though, being a female was a great bonus to bear heirs which is very much easy, then male pregnancies. His mind broke by her loud voice, “You promise me today was our day!”

Chase took a moment remembering his promise. Holy mother of- He rolled his eyes knowing he clearly forgot about that, but he mostly rolled his eyes knowing his wife is using this tactic for him to sleep with her. “Here she goes, again…” He thought listening to her rant.

“You were supposed to be in the room once you came home! I was waiting in our room all day!” She whines louder, “AND YOU NEVER CAME!” Chase raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips being very tired of this same old tactic, but he let her continue to see where she goes this time. He was too tired for this shit.

Then, his wife pointed her fingers at him only seeing the behind of his head, “An-and I waited and waited wondering where’s my husband at? AND HERE I FIND YOU DRINKING THAT SOUP!” She yells in rage, “YOU DRINK THAT CRAP THREE DAMN TIMES A DAY!”

Chase sighs at her voice starting to raise. He knows the pattern of her tactic all too well and she meant to do that for a reason. The first phase of the tactic is whining like a child, then the second- “Here you are spending more time here then with me! You even spending more time on Evil deeds then me! Even, that ridiculous magazine that you don’t seem to buy anything from because we have tons of crap decorated in this huge palace! I never felt most lonely!” She rants out loud making the Overlord counting the second phase… anger. “Chase Young, I AM YOUR WIFE!” He softly drums his fingers waiting for her to be done. It’s been a very long day- no week for him, and he wanted to just be by himself. The ravenette wants to this to get over it; he hates it when his wife acts like this. This time he’s not going to fall for her childish tricks. Nope, not this time.

A few more very long minutes of his wife ranting quickly changed when she started to form tears in her eyes. Chase pinches the bridge of his nose giving a very frustrating sigh, “Uuugghhh.” This is the third phase where she fakes cry, and she’s very good at it.

“You said you will always love me, even after having seven children with you!” She had tears coming down her cheeks crying out loud. Her arms were reached out as she continues, “I became immortal for us!” She sniffs crying down looking at her lingerie outfit, “I worked so hard getting the children out of the house, so we can spend some time together!” Chase listens to her voice hearing some truth in her argument. True, they haven’t had time for themselves in a while, especially with seven teenagers always needing them for whatever reason. “We were supposed to be having some fun, and all you do is ignore your amazing wife!”

The Heylin Prince shook his head by her words still not wanting to give, but he was so close to. Then, the last phase which is always the icing of the cake, and always tip him over. Omi wipes her tears still faking crying, “You don’t love me!” She sniffs, “Everyone was right about you! You only cared about yourself and not your beautiful wife. Everyone has warned me that you do this to me! I have needs too! Boo-Hoo!”

That was it. Chase gets up from his seat very pissed off and annoyed by his wife’s words. He quickly went over to her to pick her up in bridal style making her squeal at her success. The Overlord walks down to the hallway to their Master bedroom. “You want it so bad! I’ll give it to you.” Having a very low tone to his voice to show his annoyance to his wife, but she doesn’t seem to cared.

Omi was beyond happy and excited that she was kicking her legs and hands up and down. Her face was lighting up with joy giving a big smile, “YAY! I knew you love me, my Evil Emperor.” Chase looks at her mood seeing she won the round, “Oh, wo ai ni!” She smiles at her husband.

“Yeah... wo ai ni.” He mumbles loud enough for her to hear. Still wasn’t impress with the way she acted. Once he got to their bedroom, he quickly opens it and goes it. All you can hear through the door was loud squeals and giggles from his wife.

Several hours later, Chase was breathing heavily having sweat covered his body. “Mwah. Mwah. Mwah.” Omi was kissing Chase’s cheek having her arms around his neck. Her naked body presses against Chase’s body. He could feel her round humble bosoms pressing against his chest feeling the softness. The Overlord smiles at the attention he was getting from his wife. My gods, how he forgotten their sex life! They were so busy with their own things that they haven’t have time for themselves. This is just what he needed laying on the bed being caressed and loved by his wife.

He groans feeling her lips pressing down his neck, “Mmm.”

His wife glances over with a smile, “This will make you stay?”

“Hmmm,” He thought seeing his wife still wanting more, “I’m not sure. You have anything to change my mind.”

“Please stay a bit longer.” She purrs straddling on him, “I’ll make it worth your wild.” Her hands rubbing his chest, “Wo ai ni.”

“Wo ai ni.” He sighs feeling her hands touching him. He could feel her hands slowly rubbing low.

Omi smiles seeing her husband finally relaxing. She leans over whispering in his ear, “Turn around.”

Auburn eyes stare at her, “Why?”

She let out another smile, “You don’t trust me?” She got off of him to see him turn over having his belly lie on the bed. Chase could feel his wife got on him and started to massage his back. He groans feeling his bones cracking from stress and relief. “You’re so tense, my husband.” She said making him feel good.

“Hmph.” He groans having enjoying the massage and the comfort of his bed. My gods this is what he needed.

“Does that feel good, Qīn’ài de?” She whispers in his ear letting her hands rubs up to his should then down to his lower back. The Overlord felt her palm digging deep to his stress points making him groan.

“Yes.” He said feeling her warm palm circulating around on his lower back, “Right there.”

“You must be super tired from the week.” She said eyeing her husband, “All that fighting, hunting, and searching. You didn’t sleep, did you?”

“No.” He yawns his eyes felt heavy with a small smirk, “You wanted this for me, did you?”

Omi smiles at her husband, “Of course, I can always wait for our time, but this time is more about you, Qīn’ài de.” She saw his tired left eye staring at her, “Well, sex is fun, but I wanted you to rest. You always can enjoy your time later. I can see you were stressed and tired.”

“True.” He smirks at his wife, “It seems your old tactics always work.”

“Of course.” She leans over kissing his cheek, “I want you to rest and I’ll order the servants to bring everything once your awake.”

“Where will you be?”

“I’ll be here ready to enjoy you, once again.” She purrs lowly making him smirks. Chase yawns once more before dozing off. His wife smiles watching him sleep away. Sometimes she loves using her old tactics, because seeing her husband pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
